Misconceptions
by simplyawfulx3
Summary: My take on the rest of season six. Post episode 6.16, Bridesmaid Revisited. Much drama to come! Java Junkie and eventual Lit. [Discontinued] Written by Srijoni Rhea.
1. Chapter 1

**Misconceptions  
**by simplyawfulx3  
a.k.a.  
Srijoni Rhea

**A/N:** So I'm on complete fic frenzy… yes I know that is an odd word. But I'm going crazy with writing these and now I know why people write so often. Okay, well this is based off of spoilers for the next couple of Gilmore Episodes. I'd be completely and utterly surprised if the episodes turn out anything like the show. I don't have the lines from the last episode, so what I remember is what you read. **And this is my first real multi-part fic**. If you could, keep that in mind please? And review, of course! Anyways, I'm done with my rambling and off to write!

Spoilers: Everything until Bridesmaid Revisited (6.16)

Ships: Java Junkie and (eventual) Lit; with lots of Rogan drama as well as some Lorelai/Chris. But it will be Java Junkie and Lit. Anything else is bogus in my world.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it. Sue me and get… chap sticks and lip gloss.

-&-&-

"Coffee!"

A tall and pretty brunette walked through the doorway, the bells above her alerting everyone in the diner of her presence. And if that hadn't done the job, her never-ending demand for coffee surely did. She strode up to the counter, promptly repeating her request for the drink that would result in her death. Or so the grumpy diner owner said. Said diner owner turned around at the sound of her voice, and the frown on his face turned to a smile for a split second, before returning to its original stoic expression. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Lorelai, when are you going to stop drinking that liquid death?" he asked, knowing very well the answer.

"Uhh, let's see… never?" she answered innocently, before leaning in and giving him a kiss hello. Sitting on the stool in front of the counter, Lorelai waited patiently for her coffee, something that didn't happen often. Luke bustled around the diner for a bit, before having the opportunity to talk to Lorelai without being interrupted by an order. He handed her the coffee, eyeing the ring he gave her when she reached for the cup. It had been months since they had been engaged. They were going to be married in June, but his discovery of April had postponed the event. He loved Lorelai for agreeing to postpone the wedding; he really felt like he needed the time to get to know his daughter. He couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. He had a feeling in his gut, that something wasn't right; wasn't perfect. He shook the feeling off and looked up at his fiancée.

"Isn't Rory supposed to be in town this weekend?" he asked, eager to see the young woman who was like a daughter to him.

"Yeah, she had to go pick up something from Doose's. She promised to be here soon," Lorelai replied. "Why?"

"Well, Lane's shift starts in ten minutes, and she has something to tell you both," Luke replied, knowing very well that Lane hadn't told either Lorelai or Rory about her engagement to Zach.

"What is it? Do you know something Luke?" Lorelai asked, curiously.

"I know what it is, but I can't tell you. It's not my news to tell. It's Lane's," Luke stated, knowing very well what was coming.

"Aw, Luke! Please? You know you want to tell me! Pretty please? I'll have one of those nasty things you call salads…" Lorelai offered, impatient to know what was going on. She gave him the infamous Gilmore pout, along with the adorable puppy eyes. Luke tore his eyes away from her face, knowing that he couldn't resist the Gilmore pout and puppy eyes combo.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't. Just wait ten more minutes. You'll find out, I promise."

Lorelai frowned, and crossed her arms across her chest showing mock anger. She glared at Luke, hoping he would fess up. No such luck. However, moments later, the bells chimed and another call for coffee announced the arrival of the second Gilmore girl, who was much like her mother. She arrived at the counter. Noting the look on her mom's face, Rory gave Luke a questioning look.

"Lane has news for the two of you, and I know about it. Lane will be here anytime, and it's her news to share, so I'm not saying anything. You two can just wait another five minutes and find out. Believe me, it will be worth the wait," he explained. Rory was a little more willing to wait than her mother, and mother and daughter caught up on anything that had happened since they had last seen each other.

Minutes later, Lane walked into the diner, smiling brightly. Rory saw her coming, and rushed up to her. "What's the news? And how come Luke knows about it before us?" she asked urgently. Lane just stood there, grinning like a crazy lady.

"Oh, this is good. She can't stop smiling." Lorelai noted. Finally Lane could contain it no longer.

"I'm engaged!" she squealed, delightedly.

"No!" Lorelai gasped, shocked yet extremely happy for the petite Asian.

"Yes!" Rory screamed, ecstatic for her best friend. She had waited years for the one, and she had finally found it.

"I need details! Now! Wait, this is Zach, right?"

"Of course it's Zach! Who else would it be?" Lane asked, confused.

"Don't know, just checking." Rory replied.

"Okay, well I need other details, now! When, where, and how?" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, you guys know that we broke up. Yesterday he came into the diner asking if he can talk to me _just_ when Kirk was cheating on his juice diet."

"Kirk cheated on his juice diet? How?" Lorelai interjected.

"Oh, it was disgusting. He was eating the leftovers of the person next to him."

"Eww… that is disturbing."

"Stop talking about Kirk! We already know about how disturbing Kirk is. We've lived here forever mom! I want to know about Zach!" Rory cried, impatiently.

"Right, Zach. Well he came in and started to talk about how he didn't feel good. He was gonna bring in his guitar and sing it to me, but thought it was too Emo."

"He's right."

"We know mom. Sorry Lane, continue."

"Well, Luke interrupted, of course," Lane said and both Lorelai and Rory both shot a glare his way. He shrugged his shoulders and sent an apologetic glance their way. "But he proposed. Got me a ring and everything. I'm getting married!"

"I know! I'm so happy for you!" Rory squealed. "You deserve this."

"You think? Oh my god, maybe I don't. Maybe this is some really cruel way of punishing me for being in a band. For not being a typical Korean. What if this isn't going to happen? What if he stands me up at the wedding? What if-" Lane babbled, suddenly distraught at the thought that she didn't deserve to be this happy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Breathe! You totally deserve this. Zach is the one who proposed, and he had a ring with him. He had to have thought it through. He's not going to stand you up," Rory said, trying to placate her best friend.

Lane believed her, and visibly calmed down. "Well, I've got to go and start my shift. I'll talk to you guys later," she said before walking behind the counter to make another pot of coffee. Lorelai and Rory talked their way through yet another meal, consuming more than double their weight in junk food.

-&-&-

She stared at her ring, loving the way the moonlight seemed to make the stone shimmer. If only their engagement shimmered the same way. _It's not his fault_, she told herself. _He's just trying to include April in his life._ But does that mean he has to push you out? The stubborn voice in her head refused to be silenced. And she knew the words her head spoke were true. Even if he was trying to involve April in his life, it didn't require him to exclude Lorelai. She loved him, and she knew it. But she didn't want to wait forever. She wanted to become Mrs. Lucas Danes. More than anything. And she wanted it soon. She wanted reassurance that he would be there for her for the rest of her life. She only hoped that the cloud that hung over their relationship would pass. And they would be happy again.

-&-&-

A/N: I know it's pretty short. Just wanted to see what you guys think. Next chapter will hopefully have some more Rory in it. I'm not too good with her character, I find it hard to write her, but I'll try my best! (Tell me how I wrote her this chapter) Feedback and/or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and is my only motivation to write more. So please read and review. Thank you!

Srijoni Rhea


	2. Chapter 2

**Misconceptions  
**by simplyawfulx3  
a.k.a.  
Srijoni Rhea

**Disclaimer:** June 3rd would NOT be open if I owned it.

**Author's Note**: I know you guys could care less, and just want to read, but I feel like I should explain this really long wait. On top of my writer's block, I've been having lots of trouble with English, and I got a 60 on my last major grade. And a 50 on the one before that. So I've been working like crazy to pull my grade up. I'm so so so so so so so so SO sorry about the time it took. Hope this rather long-ish chapter makes up for it.

**-&-&-**

**Chapter Two: **

Zach paced nervously outside Kim's Antiques. He had been walking past this house for the past half hour, trying to make his legs move towards the door, so he could talk to his future mother-in-law. Or who he hoped would be his future mother-in-law.

_Come on. You need to do this. You want to marry her daughter remember? Lane, the girl you love?_ Thinking of Lane gave him the last push he needed to talk to Mrs. Kim. He climbed those few steps, and knocked confidently on the door. Within five seconds, Mrs. Kim answered the door, and as always, she had a strict look on her face.

"You? Lane is not here. Come back later," she said briskly, before moving back to shut the door again.

"Wait! I'm not here to see Lane. I wanted to talk to you," Zach said, moving closer to the door. Mrs. Kim thought for a moment, and then brought him inside the house.

"You have five minutes. Talk," she ordered.

"Mrs. Kim, I love your daughter. And I mean _really_ love her. And I-I want to ask your permission to marry her. It wouldn't feel right unless we had your permission," Zach managed to get out. A tense silence filled the room. Time seemed to pass slower than ever for Zach as he waited for Mrs. Kim's response.

"You love Lane?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You will take care of her?"

"For the rest of my life."

"Okay then. I give you my permission to marry Lane," she said solemnly.

"Thank you Mrs. Kim, I promise I will take good care of your daughter.

**-&-&-**

Rory and Paris were sitting in bed, sharing Chinese food, both only in pajamas. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Paris offered, getting off the bed and going towards the door. Rory watched her leave, continuing to eat her lo-mein. She heard Paris yelling however, and followed her path to the door.

"-dare you come back and want to talk to her? Don't think that your good looks or money is going to get her back, Rory's better than that-"

"I know! I know Rory's better than that, and she at least deserves an explanation. Just let me talk to her! Just _once_. Let me explain!"

Paris opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by the brunette standing behind her.

"Let him in Paris," she said, sighing heavily.

"What?" Paris asked, disbelievingly. "But Rory, he cheated on-"

"I know what he did. Just, let me talk to him," Rory pleaded. Paris rolled her eyes and let him in, muttering insults as she left the room.

"Rory…" Logan began.

"Just- say what you have to say and leave. I don't wanna hear your crap tonight," Rory said, interrupting again.

"Rory please. I didn't cheat on you. I love you. I was hurt and depressed and _Goddammit, I thought we were broken up!_"

"But we weren't! You're supposed to _tell_ the other person when you break up with someone. You don't just _decide_ you broke up. The other person has to know!"

"Rory, I thought you knew! I thought you knew that we broke up. Don't you get it? In my mind I wasn't cheating on you. And it didn't mean anything to me. I was just upset Rory. I don't feel anything with them. It was just my way of getting my mind off of you. Not that it worked…" Logan muttered. "Please Rory, just give me another chance. Please," he pleaded.

Rory gave in, "I guess." She let Paris know what happened, and followed Logan to his apartment. Their apartment.

**-&-&-**

Time flew by and soon it was halfway through May. Zach and Lane had set the date for their wedding on Sunday, May 28th.

**-&-&-**

(May 20, 2006)

Lorelai walked towards the diner, peering in through the window. She saw Luke on the phone and waved to him. Luke however became flustered, said something to the person on the phone, and hung up quickly. Confused, Lorelai walked into the diner.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"No one, why do you ask?" Luke replied nervously.

Lorelai let out a small laugh, "Luke, I waved and you hung up like I was the police about to catch you making a drug deal!" Luke however, didn't find the comparison very funny, and stayed quiet. Her laughter dying out quickly, Lorelai asked again. "So… you gonna tell me or am I going to have to pull out my gun?"

"Uh, that was April," Luke confessed, refusing to meet Lorelai's eyes.

"Oh," the brunette replied, suddenly becoming uncomfortable. She masked her feelings however, and plastered a fake smile on her face. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing great. She was uh… she wanted me to chaperone a field trip for her science class. It's a week long and I would have to go all over the northeast with a bunch of kids, basically."

"Yeah? Well what did you say?"

"Uh, I said no. You know, I can't leave the diner for so long. It's not possible," Luke explained.

"Why not? Caesar's covered for you before, he can do it again. I think you should go."

"Really?" Luke hesitated. Was this really what she wanted?

"Yeah, go for it! It's more time for you and April to spend together. It should be fun!" Lorelai's acting seemed to be getting better as time passed, because she could see Luke giving in.

"And you wouldn't mind? I mean, I won't be here for a while. You sure you can handle seven days without me?"

_Have you really been here at all the last four months? Another week won't make a difference,_ Lorelai told herself bitterly. But her face showed no trace of her feelings as she replied, "Yeah, I'll have to deal with crummy coffee and no sex for a bit, but we'll make up for that after, won't we?"

She sent Luke a wink and he replied with his standard "Ah jeez…"

"So when do you leave?" Lorelai asked, returning to serious mode.

"Uh, Sunday."

"Wow, this Sunday?"

"Yes."

"Like, tomorrow Sunday?"

"That would be this Sunday, so yes. It's tomorrow Sunday." Luke stated, wondering where this was heading.

"But then… Lane's wedding. It's next Sunday. Are you getting back next Sunday or Monday?

"I should be back Monday morning, I think."

"But that means you're missing Lane's wedding!" Lorelai exclaimed, obviously upset that he wasn't going to be there.

"I know."

"But then… who's gonna go with me?" Lorelai was beyond disappointed. She was looking forward to going to this wedding with Luke. She hoped that seeing Lane and Zach exchange their vows and promise to be with each other forever would change Luke's mind about postponing the wedding. She wanted Luke to see how happy a couple becomes when they each become one half of a whole. When they knew that they couldn't exist without their other half. She wanted to be Luke's other half. She didn't want to wait. She wanted to get married before her daughter's best friend. But the fates were against her again, she realized. Luke wasn't even going to be there at the wedding.

"You don't have to go with someone, you can go alone." Luke offered, not at all happy thinking of Lorelai taking another man to Lane's wedding.

"No I can't. Mrs. Kim went all weird and cryptic and said I had to bring a date. And she wouldn't tell me why."

"Well then what are you going to do?"

"Uh well, I can't bail on the wedding. It's Lane's, and Rory's the maid of honor."

"Right."

"So I guess I should… bring a friend?" Lorelai said slowly, obviously trying to find a solution to this predicament.

"Like a friend as in Sookie?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Uh no, Sookie's going with Jackson. Duh," she stated, wondering where Luke's head was today.

"Right, stupid question."

"Well, I guess I can take Michel."

"Michel?"

"Yes… Michel. Works at my inn, angry man, swears at us in French all the time, got mad at you for not being our usual handyman-"

"Lorelai, I know who Michel is. Thank you," Luke cut in.

"Okay then, you're fine with me going with him?"

"Yeah, of course." But he wasn't. He would never be okay with anyone other than him escorting his fiancée to a wedding. But it was Michel, and Luke trusted Lorelai.

"Well okay then. I'll head over to the inn and ask him now. I should get going anyways. See you tonight?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye hon!" Lorelai gave him a quick kiss before heading out the door.

**-&-&-**

Logan woke up the next morning, and found the bed empty next to him.

"Rory?"

He got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. Empty. He looked in the living room, hoping to see her watching some show on his plasma. Nope, living room was empty as well. He went towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he pushed the door open, and found it empty as well. Panicking now, he picked up his cell and called his girlfriend.

"_This is Rory Gilmore and-"_

"_-wait wait! How can you record the message on your cell without your mother!"_

"_Mom, stop it!"_

"_What! Are you ashamed to let people know you still hang out with your mom?"_

"_This is Rory Gilmore, and I can't get to the phone cause I'm doing something else right now-"_

"_Dirty!"_

"_-please leave a message after the beep."_

"Hey Ace… couldn't find you this morning. Uh… just give me a call when you get this. Love you, bye," Logan snapped his phone shut, and sat down wearily on the bed.

**-&-&-**

Walking out of class, Rory flipped open her phone, expecting a message from Logan. Sure enough, she noticed she had one unheard message. She pressed select and listened to the message. She sighed, turned off her cell phone and dropped it back into her purse. Her mind swirling with thoughts, she walked away.

**-&-&-**

**End Author's Note**: This chapter hasn't been beta-d yet, and I have a feeling that I have a couple of tense mistakes… some of it is in present, some of it is in past. I went over everything already, but I may have missed something. Sorry (

I was hoping to make it much longer than this, but this seemed like a good place to end it. Another thing I want to clarify is my plotline. I know exactly how my story's gonna go, so even though the seasons going to be over before the real drama starts, I want you all to know that it's NOT going to be exactly like the real season. I may take snippets, and I might leave out stuff.

**Please read and review. **I'm horrible at updating, as you all figured out, and the only motivation for me is your reviews. So please, keep me writing!

Srijoni Rhea


End file.
